1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition for preventing or treating a disease associated with demyelination of nerve cells in a mammal, a composition for promoting remyelination or suppressing demyelination of nerve cells in a mammal, a composition for reducing expression of PMP22 in nerve cells of a mammal, a method of preventing or treating a disease associated with demyelination of nerve cells in a mammal, a method of promoting remyelination or suppressing demyelination of nerve cells in a mammal, and a method of reducing expression of PMP22 in nerve cells of a mammal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demyelinating diseases are diseases of the nervous system in which the myelin sheaths of neurons are damaged. This damage impairs the conduction of signals in the affected nerves, which sequentially causes deficiency in sensation, movement, cognition, or other functions depending on which nerves are affected. Demyelinating diseases may include diseases affecting the central nervous system and peripheral nervous system. Demyelinating diseases of the peripheral nervous system include Guillain-Barre Syndrome and Charcot Marie Tooth (CMT) diseases. Demyelinating diseases of the central nervous system include multiple sclerosis. Ascorbic acid has been shown to be effective against peripheral nerve disease in animal models; however, this compound fails in clinical tests. Therefore, there is a need for a drug for the fundamental treatment of demyelinating diseases.